The Gentle Lily
by lilyfrost
Summary: Lilykit has a great destiny laid out personally by StarClan. R&R!
1. Clans

TWILIGHTCLAN

LEADER- Thunderstar- Muscular bright gold tom, blue eyes

DEPUTY- Lunarsky- Old gray she-cat, sky blue eyes

Apprentice- Hazelpaw

MEDICINE CAT- Whitefang- Sharp-mouthed white she-cat, ice blue eyes

Apprentice- Mountainflower

WARRIORS-

Foxtail- Ginger tom, hazel eyes

Darkrose- Black she-cat, blue eyes

Thistletail- Brown-and-gray tom, amber eyes

Lightninglegs- Long-legged black tom with yellow eyes

Wolfclaw- Large brown tabby tom, dark amber eyes

Echocall- Silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Dewpelt- Gray she-cat, blue eyes

Bugtail- Dark gray tom, bright green eyes

Duststorm- Brownish gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice- Littlepaw

Larkpelt- Black she-cat, green eyes

Longfur- Long furred brown tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentice- Songpaw

Blackthorn- Black tom, green eyes

Hazelsky- Creamy brown she-cat, hazel eyes

APPRENTICES-

Mountainflower- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Songpaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, green eyes

Littlepaw- Small white she-cat, green eyes

QUEENS-

Mapleberry- Light brown she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Wolfclaw's kits- Deadkit (dark brown tom, dark amber eyes), Rainkit (gray tom with black flecks, blue eyes), Arrowkit (dark ginger tom dark amber eyes) Fawnkit (light brown she-cat, blue eyes)

Bluefire- Slender bluish-silver tabby, white paws, fire-like amber eyes, mother of Thunderstar's kits- Icekit (white she-cat, black paws, purple eyes), Groundkit (dark brown tabby tom, fire-like amber eyes), Lilykit (small pale ginger she-cat with white paws, silver eyes)

Brightspots- White she-cat with ginger spots, green eyes, mother of Foxtail's kit- Snowkit (white she-cat, ginger spots, yellow eyes)

ELDERS-

Starlight- Black-white-and-silver she-cat, blue eyes

Wishberry- Silver she-cat, green eyes

Rockfall- Gray tom, yellow eyes

Vinefur- Long-furred brown tom, deep green eyes

LEAFCLAN

LEADER- Fernstar- Dappled gray she-cat, dark green eyes

DEPUTY- Fallingbreath- Dark gray tom

Apprentice- Swiftpaw

MEDICINE CAT- Silvercloud- Silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice- Redbranch

WARRIORS-

Gingercloud- Pale ginger she-cat

Berrystorm- Gray tom

Moonpelt- Silver tabby she-cat, black paws, blue eyes

Goldenstripe- Golden tom, darker stripes, amber eyes

Kestrelclaw- Mottled brown tom

Angelsong- Soft-spoken dappled pale gray she-cat

Fuzzytail- Black tom, fluffy white tail

Apprentice- Aquapaw

Stormheart- Bluish gray tom

Shellsong- Dappled ginger she-cat

Snakeclaw- Dappled brown tom

APPRENTICES-

Redbranch- Dark orange tom

Swiftpaw- Light brown tom, one black foot

Aquapaw- Bluish gray she-cat, blue eyes

QUEENS-

Larknight- Black she-cat mother of Fuzzytail's kits, Petalkit (black she-cat), Mudkit (light brown she-cat), Skunkkit (black tom and white tom)

Blossomfur- Pinkish gray she-cat mother of Stormheart's kits- Brightkit (light brown tom, white streak on his side), Sagekit (small dark gray she-cat), Orangekit (orange she-cat with white streaks on her back)

Smallblossom- White-and-brown she-cat expecting Snakeclaw's kits

ELDERS-

Losteyes- Gray tom, no eyes because of a badger

Jayflight- Scrawny bluish gray she-cat

STORMCLAN

LEADER- Wildstar- Matted gray tom, green eyes

Apprentice- Tigerpaw

DEPUTY- Redfoot- Black tom, dark ginger foot, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT- Honeypetal- Creamy light brown she-cat

Apprentice- Jaypaw

WARRIORS-

Sneezepelt- Dark gray tom

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Lullabywhisper- Pale gray she-cat, amber eyes

Antfoot- Black tom, orange paws

Apprentice- Flightpaw

Skyflower- Golden-white-and-black she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice- Aurorapaw

Larkfeather- Black she-cat

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Goldenpelt- Dark golden tom

Whispermoon- Silvery white she-cat

Eclipserain- Pale gray she-cat

APPRENTICES-

Flightpaw- Brown-and-gray tom

Stonepaw- Dark gray tom

Tigerpaw- Golden tom, jet black stripes, sea-green eyes

Jaypaw- Black-and-white tom, sea-green eyes

Aurorapaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Leafpaw- Light brown-and white she-cat

QUEENS-

Satinfur- Soft-furred white she-cat, mother of Redfoot's kits- Flowerkit (light golden-and-white she-cat), Sharpkit (gray-and-black tom)

Scarletstare- Black she-cat, scary dark blood red eyes, expecting Goldenpelt's kits

ELDERS-

Lizardeyes- Brown tom, green eyes

Buzzardflight- Golden tom

Dewglow- Dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

MEADOWCLAN

LEADER- Fishstar- Large gray tabby tom, green eyes

DEPUTY- Timbertail- Brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT- Crystaltear- White-and-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice- Hawkwing

WARRIORS-

Nightripple- Black tom

Apprentice- Spiritpaw

Floatingheart- Gray tom, blue eyes

Cinderfang- Dark gray tom

Apprentice- Risingpaw

Stripedlark- Pale gray she-cat, black stripes

Apprentice- Mintpaw

Oakclaw- Dark ginger tom, green eyes

Frozenstream- White tom

Whitestream- White she-cat

Apprentice- Riverpaw

Toadjump- Black-and-white tom

Silverfish- Young silver tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES-

Hawkwing- Brown she-cat

Mintpaw- White-and-gray she-cat

Spiritpaw- Silver tom

Risingpaw- Pale gray tom

QUEENS-

Waveripple- Silver she-cat, green eyes, mother of Floatingheart's kits- Streamkit (gray she-cat), Ripplekit (black tom), Pebblekit (silver she-cat), Cloudkit (white tom), Stonekit (gray tom), Lakekit (bluish gray tom)

Mosswing- Light gray she-cat, brown streaks, mother of Fishstar's kits- Graykit (large gray tabby tom, looks just like his father), Sorrelkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Willowfoot- Pale gray she-cat, darker gray foot, mother of Oakclaw's kits- Silentkit (silver she-cat), Tanglekit (ginger tom, fur sticking out)

ELDERS-

Ashpelt- Cranky speckled gray tom

Watertail- Pale gray she-cat


	2. Stars

"Lilykit?" Someone whispered gently. "Lilykit?"

I slightly turned my head. The voice was so… faint, almost like a passing breeze. Suddenly a starry cat appeared.

"Wh… who are you?" I stammered.

"That is unimportant." The cat said. "I am here to give you a message."

I realized it was a tom. A pale gray, muscular tom. And he had silver eyes, just like me.

"Look…" The silver tom said looking up to a starless sky. I turned my head where he was looking. Then, four small stars appeared. The first was very strong, as if made of rock. The second was bright, as if made of fire. The third looked like flowing water. And the last was clear and almost breakable, as if made of wind. "Only the Elements can save the clans!" The tom whispered in my ear. Everything vanished and I was left there. In total darkness.


	3. A Battle

Five moons had pass since the apprentice naming ceremony. Dewpelt had moved to the nursery, expecting Lightningfur's kits, Larkpelt also had moved to the nursery again expecting her second litter of kits. Fawnpaw's new mentor was Bugtail and Groundpaw's mentor was now Echocall. Littlepaw and Songpaw had become Littlefeather and Songheart.

I leaped on the frozen ground. _So close!_ I thought with frustration.

"Try again, Lilypaw." Thunderstar said. "Try to think of your advantages and Arrowpaw's disadvantages.

_Let's see… I am smaller and faster_. _Arrowpaw is big and strong, so attacking him wouldn't make much sense. I could try to knock him of his paws, then hold him down._ Quick as light I followed what I had just thought. _Arrowpaw thinks I am gonna attack him on the spot, that's good!_ Arrowpaw prepared to jump, then I switched course going for his feet. Arrowpaw looked at me confused, then realized what I was doing, but it was to late. I swiped at his feet, he fell, and I jumped on him and pawed his stomach.

"Good job!" Thunderstar said.

"Yes, very clever of her." Lunarsky said to Thunderstar. "You did a great job too Arrowpaw. With a little more practice you'll get the advantage and disadvantages down, otherwise, your fighting skills are perfect" Arrowpaw smiled.

Thunderstar yawned. "I think we did enough battle training for one day." He turned to Arrowpaw and me, "If you would like to go hunting, you may."

Arrowpaw answered "Yes, we would Thunderstar. We'll meet you back at the camp later." Thunderstar and Lunarsky nodded and walked back to camp.

As soon as they were out of sight Arrowpaw turned to me and said "Come on, let's go!"

"Where?" I asked him.

"Well, hunting of course!" Arrowpaw answered.

"Okay." I said in a small, shy voice. _Oh, why does he have to be so perfect? So, strong and unafraid… wait, am I mooning over him like Icepaw with Blackthorn? _

When I got back to camp with Arrowpaw the sun was just about to set. We had come back with two mice and a vole. The sunset of leaf-bare was so beautiful… it made me forget how hungry I actually was.

"Wanna share a vole with me, Lilypaw?" Arrowpaw said, as he looked at the ground shuffling his paws.

"I'd love to." I said back. A smile came across his face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then!" He started to reach for the vole when he stopped in his tracks. "What about Deadpaw?" He frowned, "You know, he really likes you."

"Well, I like you better." I said back shyly.

Arrowpaw looked at the sky "When do you think Thunderstar will make us warriors soon?"

"Soon, one more moon, maybe. I over heard him talking to Lunarsky about it. Why did you wanna know?"

"No reason." He said shyly.

"Okay, well, are we gonna have this vole or what? The elders are already fed."

"Alright, let's go." He said brightening a little.

_What if Deadpaw got really mad? Would he get in a fight with his own brother over me? It sounded like something he would do. Fight if he didn't get anything he wanted. _I pushed the uncomfortable thought away and enjoyed the nice moment with Arrowpaw.


	4. The Secret

Two sunrises had passed since I had shared the vole with Arrowpaw. Tonight was the Gathering. I deeply wanted to go, but I probably wouldn't. It'd most likely be Deadpaw, Icepaw, Rainpaw and Arrowpaw. Anyway, it was freezing tonight. Hopefully new-leaf would be soon. I looked up towards the sun, it was just about to set. Thunderstar better choose the cats who are going to the Gathering soon! And, almost as a cue, Thunderstar stepped out of his den, his pelt glowed yellow in the remaining sunlight. He jumped on top of Skyledge. There was no need to call for the clan, they were already there.

"The warriors going to tonight's Gathering shall be, myself, Lunarsky, Bluefire, Thistletail, Wolfclaw, Larkpelt, Brightspots, Duststorm, Littlefeather and Songheart. The elders going shall be, Wishberry and Starlight. And the apprentices going shall be Deadpaw, Rainpaw, Arrowpaw and Lilypaw.

Thunderstar jumped off Skyledge and met Bluefire at the entrance. He pressed his strong body against hers and trotted off, as the clan followed.

By the time the whole clan got to the gathering the moon was well high in the starry night. Thunderstar flicked his tail and the clan started to trot down the hill towards Greatfalls, four waterfalls with a large gray rock sticking out each one. I trotted down next to both Littlefeather and Arrowpaw. Arrowpaw soon saw three apprentices and he dashed off and started talking to them. I could tell two of them from they're scent were MeadowClan, one was pale gray the other was white-and gray. The other apprentice was no other then StormClan because he stank! He was quite handsome though, a golden tom with jet-black stripes. Then I got a glance of his eyes, a strange sea-green color. And then, Arrowpaw padded up to them and meowed a hello. I sighed dreamily. Littlefeather purred. "So you like him?" I shot a glance at her thinking I would only find amusement in her eyes, but instead there was understanding. I sighed again. "Yes I do. But don't tell anyone!" She looked at me her green eyes shimmered. "Don't worry I won't. We're best friends! We tell each other everything!" She looked at her paws, "Which reminds me I need to tell you something..."

"What is it Littlefeather?"

"Well, don't get mad or anything, but…" A yowl came from Fernstar, LeafClan's leader, "Let the Gathering begin!"

As the clan walked home, it was very quiet and cold. Fishstar said that prey was running well, Wildstar said StormClan had spotted a fox in their territory but chased it off, and LeafClan had a new deputy, Moonpelt. I was walking next to my mother Bluefire. She had her warm blue-gray pelt pressed pelt against my light brown tabby. Suddenly I saw a white pelt at the corner of my eye and stopped. It was Littlefeather. She flicked her tail, wanting me to come over. Thunderstar stopped, and looked at us. Littlefeather nodded to him, wanting him to keep moving with the clan. He nodded back, understanding her. As soon as the clan was out of sight Littlefeather turned her gaze to me. "Lilypaw, I wanted to tell you first because we are best friends."

"Yes?" I said, waiting for the answer.

"I… I'm expecting kits."


	5. Love Confessions

"Oh Littlefeather that's so exciting! Who's the father?"

"Thistletail." Littlefeather admitted.

"They are going to be so beautiful! I knew there was something going on between you two!"

Littlefeather purred.

"You should tell Thistletail and the clan tomorrow."

"Okay, Lilypaw. I am so glad I have you." She looked at her paws and grief shone in her pretty green eyes, "I really miss Eaglepaw."

Eaglepaw had been Littlefeather's only littermate. He had died saving Littlefeather and Songheart (Littlepaw and Songpaw at the time) from a StormClan cat named Antfoot.

I thought for a minute. "Wait Littlefeather I have a great idea!"

Littlefeather looked up, "What?"

"Name your first kit after Eaglepaw!"

"That is a great a idea!" She gave my ear a friendly lick, "Now, come on let's get back to camp before we freeze to death!"

"Agreed!" I said and with that we dashed back the warm TwilightClan camp.

They tiptoed into camp hoping not to wake anyone this late at night. As soon as we walked through Thistletail came to greet them. He pressed himself to Littlefeather. His brown-and-gray pelt shone against Littlefeather's pure white. I shot a warm glance at Littlefeather and nodded. She seemed to understand that this was the perfect time to announce the news of her kits to Thistletail. I walked to the apprentice den leaving them to talk alone.

As soon as I entered everyone was asleep, except Arrowpaw, he always waited. My heart swelled at the sight of him. He flicked his tail, a signal to follow him outside. As soon as we were outside, no one was there and I licked his ear. A surprised look was in his dark amber eyes and I suddenly felt my pelt get burning hot. But, his look disappeared and he pressed his ginger pelt against mine and the hotness in my pelt turned into a warm glow, like the rays of green-leaf. I buried my head into his chest. "Arrowpaw," I said unexpectedly, "I love you."

"I love you too Lilypaw." He said and I looked up, a glow I've never seen in his eyes before. "As soon as we become warriors, I want you to be my mate." He said.

"Yes! Yes please!" I said and jumped on him playfully. He laughed and licked my ear. "Well, what do we have here?" A deep voice sounded from behind me. Suddenly Arrowpaw's expression changed to a worried glance, then a fearless glow. He shot up and answered his older brother with a clear voice, "Does it matter, Deadpaw?"


	6. The Family Jerk

_What a jerk!_ I was to shocked, mad and embarrassed to think anything else.

"What are you doing with my she-cat?" Deadpaw questioned.

"First, I am not your she-cat, Deadpaw!" I snapped. "I love Arrowpaw. Your just a friend." Deadpaw's expression looked sad, but it changed quickly.

"Fine Lilypaw." Deadpaw growled through barred teeth, "but, one day you will regret this." And with that the dark brown tabby stormed back into the apprentice den. I turned to see Arrowpaw's bristling dark ginger fur relaxing. I pressed my pelt against his, and breathed in his sweet scent. He smelled of the mountain pines. He seemed to relax even more and I whispered "Don't worry, we will be together forever. Even Deadpaw can't get in our way!" Arrowpaw smiled, "Come on, let's get to sleep. I over heard Thunderstar talking, he's going to make us warriors in a moon!" My heart skip a beat.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, then we really need to get to sleep."

"Let's go." We padded back to moss covered cave. I settled in my nest next to Arrowpaw and Groundpaw. Arrowpaw fell asleep right away, but I had trouble. _A warrior, _I thought, _And then maybe a few kits with Arrowpaw… _I started to drift asleep. Then I heard a familiar voice, one I haven't heard since the day I became an apprentice.

_Lilypaw! Only the Elements can save the Clans!_

All of a sudden asleep washed over me. I saw total blacknessand then four stars appeared small and distant. They were farther away then when I saw them as a kit, something was wrong. "Someone help!" I screamed as loud as I could, but no one answered.

"I don't understand!" I screamed running. "Help me! Please! Help!" _"Lilypaw!"_ I heard the familiar voice once again and silver eyes appeared. _"Lilypaw! Beware, death can kill the Elements! Not even the sharpest, arrow can save them! Only the gentle lily and the prowling tiger together can save the Elements! Lilypaw!" _

I felt something prodding my side, "Lilypaw! Lilypaw! Lilypaw! She won't wake up Whitefang!"

"I know Bluefire!" Another voice snapped. My eyes flew open to see my mother, Bluefire standing next to Whitefang, the clan medicine cat. I noticed I was still in the apprentice's den, everyone else was gone.

"See Bluefire!" Whitefang said, "I told you she would be okay! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Larkpelt. Her kits should be coming very soon now." Whitefang raced out the den. Bluefire watched her go and let out a sigh. Unreadable expressions danced across her face. She turned to me and licked my head, her fire-like amber eyes shining in the dawn light. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes, Bluefire, just a nightmare." I replied. I hesitated for a moment before asking, "Mother, who do I get my silver eyes from? Not from Thunderstar and defiantly not from you."

Bluefire purred.

"Well, my father, your grandfather, had silver eyes." Sadness appeared in Bluefire's eyes. "He was a leader you know. Your father Thunderstar, Thunderheart at the time, was his fourth deputy. He had lived for a long time. His father was Lionstar, who was grandson of the great Firestar. _Wow, my great kin was an important part of Clan history! _

"Bluefire? What was your father's name?"

"Twilightstar."

"Why is TwilightClan called TwilghtClan?"

"Don't you listen to your elders?" Bluefire had a serious flare in her eyes, but it turned to gentleness before I could respond. "Because of your great grand-father, Lionstar. After the Great Battle, you know, StarClan and the four clans against the Dark Forest. Firestar died and Lionstar became leader. He wanted to change his clan's name because 'ThunderClan' reminded him too much of the battle. So, he renamed his clan after his son, Twilightkit. Lionstar loved his kit so much because, Cinderheart, his mate and Twilightkit's mother, had died in battle and this was their only kit. The other leaders, Tawnystar from ShadowClan, Mistystar from RiverClan and Heatherstar from WindClan, followed his lead and named their last kit born after the new clan. Tawnystar last kit was an only kit like Twilightkit. He was dark gray tom named Stormkit, after Tawnystar's friend from The Great Journey. Mistystar was very surprised when she was expecting kits. Her kits would be her last litter because she was very old, and on her last life. She was very weak when she had her two kits. The first kit born to her was beautiful and looked just like her, but was a stillborn. Mistystar's other kit was a beautiful russet-colored she-kit. On Mistystar's last breath she named her surviving daughter Meadowkit. Everyone mourned Mistystar's death including her daughter who didn't even know her." Bluefire paused then continued "Heatherstar, Lionstar's first love had his three kits, a moon before Cinderheart had Twilightkit. Two of Heatherstar's kit died from green-cough. Leaving her with Leafkit, a pretty light brown tabby she-kit, named after Lionstar's real mother, Leafpool. And thus the clans became TwilightClan, StormClan, MeadowClan and LeafClan. Later, all those kits became leader of their clans. When Twilghtstar met my mother, Silverdawn he fell completely in love with her. Her name was Silver at the time. Now, she could tell you a story about her life and it would almost kill you. She had been through a lot. Her and her sister, Wish, were found in a cave by a 'clan' named KillClan." She spat out the word "clan" and "KillClan" as you would the 'Dark Forest'. Then Bluefire spoke again, "She was forced to mate some tom she hated and then both her kits died." Bluefire's eyes grew sad again. "You see, in KillClan you were assigned a mate, if you hated or loved them, their leader didn't care. "Wish, Silver's sister, was assigned a mate, but went across the rules and mated some other cat in KillClan named Raven. She was expecting Raven's kits and when she bore her kits, the leader found out and killed her without mercy." Bluefire paused "Silver was clever and one night she made a plan to escape with her sister's mate, Raven and her sister's kits. Raven and Silver named the two small kits. The black-white-and-silver she-kit was named Star and the pinkish gray she-kit was named Wish, after her dead mother. The four traveled and traveled until they reached TwilightClan. Raven and Silver asked Twilightstar to let them join the clan and he let them. Raven became Ravenflight and Silver became Silverdawn. Twilghtstar fell instantly in love with Silverdawn and soon, she was expecting his kits. Silverdawn had me and my brother Groundpelt. Groundpelt died saving you and your siblings. You see the night you were born, MeadowClan attacked and he died protecting me because I was weaker during giving birth and couldn't defend myself against any warrior." Bluefire shuddered. "Groundpelt, never deserved to die." She gritted her teeth.

"Thank you for telling me mother." I said astonished.

_Twilghtstar, the cat the kept visiting me in my dreams, was my own kin! But, why was he only giving me parts of the future? And, why tell me, a useless apprentice?_


	7. The World Stops

"I, Thunderstar of TwilightClan, give you your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Lilyfrost. Your clan honors you for your gentle strength and bravery."

_Finally I am a warrior! _I thought to myself. Me and the other apprentices had finally become warriors. Deadpaw had become Deadheart, Rainpaw had become Rainshadow, Icepaw had become Icefern, Fawnpaw had become Fawnpelt, Snowpaw had become Snowpatch, Groundpaw had become Groundclaw and Arrowpaw had become Arrowflight. In the past moon a lot had changed. Lunarsky had retired to the elder's den and Bluefire had taken over as deputy. Arrowflight and Deadheart both loved her. StormClan hated TwilightClan for an unknown reason, which stinks because I had recently made friends with a cat there named Tigerpaw. He was the cat Arrow_paw _had been talking to the night Littlefeather told her she was expecting Thistletail's kits. He was quite handsome. He was a large golden brown tom with jet-black stripes and sea-green eyes. I hadn't seen him since the last Gathering and couldn't wait to tell him I had become a warrior! He was about the same age as me so he must becoming a warrior soon. Also, Larkpelt had her kits. Their names were Rockkit and Stonekit. Both were black, like their mother. Dewpelt's were due very soon, and Littlefeather had just moved in the nursery. I looked up. The round silver disk of moon glittered above. That reminded me that I had to sit vigil tonight. I got up from were I was sitting. I looked at the fresh-kill pile. It was low.

"Want to go hunting tomorrow morning?" A voice asked from behind me. It was Arrowflight.

"I mean we are mates now, right?" He asked.

I smiled and purred, "I'd love to. You promise you will go with me?"

"Of course! Someone's got to protect you from all those ShadowClan warriors!" He responded playfully. I padded up to him and licked his ear. "Come on let's go sit vigil." Arrowflight and I raced to the entrance to the others. I sat in between Groundclaw and Arrowflight. A cold wind swept across the rocky camp and I shivered. Arrowflight pressed against my small body. I almost said thank you, but I stopped myself. I wasn't allowed to talk until dawn or if the camp was in danger. Suddenly, I felt my eyes widen as I realized something. The wind not only blew a cold breeze, but the scent of StormClan. I yowled a warning just as StormClan warriors burst into the heart of camp. My clanmates popped their head out of their dens and quick enough realized what was happening. I turned to look for Arrowflight, but he was no longer at my side. I turned again to see my clanmates being attacked by StormClan warriors. I jumped into battle with a pale gray she-cat. The gray cat swiped a paw at me. I was quick and ducked, then dove under the cat and scratched her underbelly. The gray cat fell to the ground then I jumped on top of her. Right before I could give the cat a warning bite and send her running back to her own territory, a large body crashed onto mine. I was under a black tom's body. He snarled at me and raised a large paw, claws extended. He is going to kill me! A streak of dark ginger flashed in front of my eyes. _Arrowflight!_ He ran and knocked the black tom right off of me. I started to run over to help him, but the pale gray cat had attacked again and landed squarely on me. The she-cat growled down at me. I kicked my paws at the gray cat's stomach and scarlet blood tricked down onto my pale ginger underbelly. The gray cat yowled in pain and jumped off me, seizing the moment, I jumped back on the bloody she-cat, gave her a hard nip on her shoulder and the cat went running out the camp entrance into the cold night. I went to attack another cat, but as I did I saw a flash of a golden-brown pelt. Standing right in front of me was Tigerpaw. He growled and I flinched. He jumped and landed on me. I struggled, but couldn't get out from under his weight. "Tigerpaw! Get off me!"

"I am Tigerstripe!" Tigerstripe growled.

"It's me, Lilyfrost!" I said.

"Lilyfrost?" Shock went into Tigerstripe's face. "Lilyfrost!" He nuzzled my face. I felt warm inside.

"Tigerstripe, please get off me!" I whispered. Tigerstripe looked embarrassed. He jumped off me and ran. I stood there, to shocked to move.

"StormClan retreat!" Yelled a matted brown tom. StormClan was gone within moments. I stood up, limping. Whitefang and Mountainflower were running around franticly with herbs in their mouths. I looked for Arrowflight and saw him laying on the dusty floor. Thank StarClan! His eyes were still open! I padded over to him and rasped my tongue over his dirty fur. "Come on Arrowflight, get up! Come on! Get up!" Arrowflight didn't move. "Come on honey, get up!" I nudged him. He didn't move.

"Lilyfrost." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see Whitefang, pain in her ice blue eyes. "Lilyfrost, he's dead."

"What? No. No! He is not dead!" I whipped back around and nudged Arrowflight's cold dark ginger body. "Come on Arrowflight!" He responded with silence. His dark eyes were set on nothing and they were glazed and milky. They were clouded, like the sky above. "No, you can't be dead! You promised we would go hunting!" Tears swelled in my eyes. It felt like something had just ripped my heart out. I felt a soft tail touch my shoulder. It was Whitefang. "Don't worry Lilyfrost. I'm always here for you, remember that." I pushed my face into her white chest. I wondered where Bluefire was. "Whitefang, where is my mother?" Deep pain clouded in her eyes. Bluefire and her were sisters. "She is saying farewell to Thunderstar and your brother." I was breathless. "Is Bluefire dying?" I asked the white she-cat in a small, meek voice. "No, Thunderstar and Groundclaw are both dying. You must go and say your goodbyes to them." I pulled away and ran. I looked for the dark blue-gray of my mother. I finally spotted it. I ran towards her. On the ground was a gold tom and besides him was a dusty brown tabby. Thunderstar, my fearless father and Groundclaw, my beloved brother. I looked at Bluefire, she looked down at both of them. A silver tear run down my face. I ran over to the two dying cats, Bluefire behind me, saying nothing.

"Lilyfrost" Thunderstar whispered "Remember the Elements!" His eyes faded into nothingness.

"Lilyfrost" Groundclaw whispered "I love you. Don't forget I will be with you. You are meant for great things!" Groundclaw's amber eyes began to fade. I looked to Thunderstar. His large water blue eyes were dull. I had just lost my father, my mate and the only littermate I loved. I settle down next to Groundclaw and began to clean his fur. Whitefang came over and tapped Bluefire's shoulder and nodded. Bluefire headed over to her mate and began to clean his fur. Icefern came over and looked down at her dead father and brother. Nothing showed in her pretty purple eyes. "I guess they didn't fight hard enough." She said sarcastically. Anger grew inside me and I felt as if I could explode. She didn't even care!

"Listen Icefern, I have dealt with you way to long!" I didn't stop, I was on a roll. "You are a spoiled piece of fox-dung! You don't even care if your father and brother just died! Arrowflight just died saving me from a StormClan warrior. You still have Blackthorn, and you will have kits with him. I will never have kits with Arrowflight because he is gone. Now, stop ruining my life and get your own!" Icefern looked taken back. Not because we were close sisters and loved each other, it was because no one had ever talked to her that way before. Whitefang came up to me again. "Come on, Lilyfrost. Come to my den." I followed Whitefang to her den without speaking. The world itself around had stopped.


	8. Darkness

I woke up to darkness. I seemed to wake up to darkness everyday. I sighed. Arrowflight's death was fresh in my head. Whitefang had brought me to her den and gave me thyme. She said it would "soothe my pain." It did… a little. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Lilyfrost come here." It was faint, but as soon as I heard it, my eyes watered. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Arrowflight. I turned around slowly, afraid to not see him there, and that I was just imagining him. But he was there. I ran over to him and covered him in licks. He smelled as he had always did. Like pine needles. I stepped back and gasped. His fur was dappled with stars. I remembered he was in StarClan now, he was suppose to stars in his fur.

"Lilyfrost," Arrowflight said quietly. He looked like he was in pain. "Lilyfrost, I can only stay a few moments. I have to tell you some things I wasn't able to tell you before."

"Yes?" I said.

"First, I love you." Arrowflight said smiling. I smiled too. Arrowflight frowned and said, "But we could never be together. Even if I was alive. StarClan has chosen a special path for you Lilyfrost, one I would never walk in."

I frowned too. Arrowflight spoke again, "Lilyfrost, there is an another cat you will meet. You are going to fall in love with him. You two will actually go on a journey together." Arrowflight's eyes flashed. "That reminds me! I have to give you a prophecy!" His eyes darkened and I shuttered.

"A gentle lily and the quiet rain,

The fierce tiger and a cat by a blue bird's name,

A windy storm and his daughter,

and the rising spirit,

Will go on a journey for the Clan's silent needs."

Arrowflight finished. "The Clan's are dying." He said, "Find in your Clan a lily and rain. Go to Greatfalls in one sunrise. Meet them there when your Clan falls asleep. There shall be other cats there. The rest is up to you." He smiled and licked my ear. "Oh and good luck." He began to vanish. I felt helpless and screamed like a lost kit, "No! Don't leave me! Tell me more! Please! I don't understand!" But, Arrowflight was already gone and I woke up in Whitefang's den.

"Lilyfrost? Lilyfrost?" A gentle voice said. I groaned. The voice purred. I opened my eyes to see Whitefang. She smelled like flowers.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Good." She said, a pained look in her eyes. She turned around and began to sort herbs.

"Whitefang?"

"Yes Lilyfrost?"

"What's the matter?"

Whitefang paused. Finally she said, "My only love, and mate died in that battle."


End file.
